


Obtained by Fate (Lachesis)

by ThatCunningSlytherin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, FE4 spoilers, First Time, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/ThatCunningSlytherin
Summary: The first chapter is a short tragic look at Lachesis' life through her relationships.The second is Lachesis' first sexual encounters with the three lovers in her life.
Relationships: Beowolf/Raquesis | Lachesis, Eltshan | Eldigan/Raquesis | Lachesis, Finn/Raquesis | Lachesis
Kudos: 7





	1. A life

Lachesis was thirteen when her brother first crawled into her bed. She had been asleep when her door opened, the warmth and light of a torch pulling her from a deep sleep.

He did not say a word, not even to answer her demands that the shadowed stranger identify himself. He had hung the torch into a bracket and her squint and frown turned into a pleasant smile as his face moved out of the shadows and into the light.

He still didn’t speak as he closed the door behind him and took off his jacket, followed by his tunic and undershirt. Her heart was pounding as he took off his boots and crawled under the sheets next to her and he answered her questions with a finger laid gently on her lips.

The flame of the torch made the room dance with light as he pulled off her nightgown, and it bathed her pale skin in an orange glow, making her look like something sacred. She did not resist his efforts to remove her gown, unsure if she was afraid he would stop at her resistance, or afraid he would continue regardless.

Eldigan shuddered as he gazed upon her breasts, nipples pointed from the cold. He unlaced his pants and reached inside them pulling out his erect cock. Lachesis stared half-afraid, half-fascinated as he began stroking himself slowly, tentatively at first, before gaining confidence, beginning to gasp, deep guttural things broken by the occasional moan.

The flame danced faster as it began to stutter out, and still, Eldigan masturbated, staring at his teenage sister, while she stared back eyes as wide as they could go.

His seed splattered over the sheets and onto her belly as he came crying out her name. When his breathing calmed, he leaned forward to kiss her forehead before turning onto his opposite side, back to her, and falling asleep. Lachesis didn’t, not even when the flame finally died out and the room was plunged into total darkness.

She didn’t sleep for the next week, but he did not come to her again during that week or even the next month, but he did come again. Like before, it was near midnight when he entered her chambers alone, bringing with him nothing but a single torch. He pulled off her gown again but when she tried to turn her head away so she wouldn’t have to watch, he gently turned it back, staring into her eyes.

The fourth time he came to her, almost half a year after the first time, he removed her underwear. She cried and peed the bed, but he did not comment, he just waited until her tears stopped before beginning to masturbate.

On her fourteenth birthday, he kissed her on the lips, and she kissed him back enjoying the feeling of his hand tugging her hair as he crushed his mouth to hers. He didn’t unlace his pants that night, but he still stripped her, moving his lips down from her mouth to suck at a breast. He then ground his clothed pants against her bare pussy as he moved between her breasts and mouth, kissing and sucking until he cried out her name and his face twitched.

He came to her more often after that, almost every night, every night he wasn’t doing his biweekly marital duty, or off doing his duty for the realm. Lachesis wasn’t sure if this increase in visits was due to his increase in pleasure, or if he needed extra release from the stresses of ruling the realm while their father lay sick in bed.

The day their father died he took her virginity. She had cried again but he had not waited for her tears to stop before continuing to thrust into her. She had known it was coming, he had been getting bolder and bolder as their father's health continued to fail, first having her use her own hands to pleasure him, then using her breasts, and finally, he had been dragging the head of his cock gently back and forth between her folds until he came, shooting himself inside her each night, just as he did now.

Her mother did not comment on her soreness the next day, just gave her a herb spread to make riding a horse in her father’s funeral parade easier. The first night he moved into the king’s chambers he summoned her to him. She met the pregnant Grahnye on her way, the new queen had given her sister a look that would have made Mystletainn seem dull.

Knowing that it pissed off her bitch of a sister-in-law made spreading her legs that much easier and, eventually, she found herself eager for the nights when Eldigan desired her. 

When he died she thought she would die too. Even on their most passionate of nights he had never made her scream as loud as she had when she saw his head on that spike. Sigurd had ordered her to be taken out of sight of the walls and she had clawed up Beowolf as he dragged her away, keeping her from charging into the castle single-handed, determined to avenge her lover.

Beowolf helped her through her grief, sharing stories of Eldigan, sharing memories of family, and later sharing a bed. She had never told him just how close she and her brother were, but he had shown no surprise when he had slipped his cock inside her and met no resistance. He was gentler than Eldigan during their first coupling but he did things to her, absolutely filthy, pleasurable things that she doubted would have occurred to the noble Eldigan.

She married Beowolf in Sailane and gave birth to his son six months later. A son she adored more than life itself, a son she sent, with the other children, to safety in Isaach, a son she would never see again.

She had not loved Beowolf, not truly, but she mourned him when he died. He had been dragging her along behind him as they fled Balhalla, their horses killed in the first meteor falls. As the sound of pursuit behind them grew louder he had told her to run, run and to not stop even when her feet bled.

She did, she ran and ran, ran regardless of her cramping mussels and her tears clouding her vision making her choke. The road to Isaach, the road to her son, was blocked so she fought her way through the desert. She walked, exhausted and dehydrated until fortuned favored her and she found a friend. Finn had been leading Leonster men to recover the bodies of Quan, Ethlyn, and their daughter Altina when Lachesis had wandered towards them like a mirage.

She helped Finn through his grief at the loss of his lord and friend, and he helped her through the loss of her husband, in the same way she had helped Eldigan grieve their father, the same way Beowolf had helped her grieve Eldigan. She might have even come to love Finn had her heart not been is Isaach with her son. Even giving birth to Finn’s daughter could not fill the cracks in her heart and she knew she would never be the mother Nanna deserved nor the wife Finn kept asking her to be until she had her son back.

So with a heavy heart, she left her lover, daughter, and surrogate son to find her true son. A journey that would leave her reunited with her brother and husband before it would reunite her with her son. 


	2. Three First Times

**Eldigan**

Lachesis sat on the edge of her bed staring into the dancing flames in the grate, hands on her lap made into tight fists as she tried to keep from crying. 

There were so many wasted years, years that her mother and her spent in hiding, her father could have been the one to teach her to walk and talk. He could have read her her first book, watched her learn to ride a horse, but all that had been taken from them, just as he had now been taken from her.

The bells had finally stopped tolling at midnight, but her sorrow did not stop with them. Some would say it was a mercy, he was finally free of the pain of his failing body, nothing more could hurt him now. Lachesis was not so fortunate. Her grief made her oversensitive to noises and from the hallway, she could hear his normally silent footfalls approaching her door.

Her nails dug further into her palms as the door to her room opened and Eldigan walked in bringing with him a single torch. The lit brasier surprised him, she was normally asleep when he came to her like this, but his surprise faded. He was a warrior, no, now he was a king, and a king, like a warrior, needed to take things as they came and not let them shake him for long.

He placed the torch in its usual bracket and joined her on the edge of the bed watching the light from the fire dance on her perfectly sculpted face. Tenderly he tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her hair.

“I am surprised to find you up.”

“I was too upset to sleep,” she commented, it was only half a lie.

“Hm, well perhaps this will help.”

He leaned over to kiss her neck tenderly, which merely added to her tension. She closed her eyes, knowing what was to come, she had known since the bells began to ring. He only ever came to her when she slept, so she had hoped, childishly, that if she stayed up through the night it would not happen.

But as he pushed her backward onto the bed and lowed the neckline of her gown to get at her breasts, she knew it may be the last act she ever committed as a child. She turned her head to the side staring at the intricate patterns of a ship carved on her headboard as Eldigan licked at her nipples.

She did not fight him as he pulled her nightdress off, she kept quiet as he dragged her to the middle of her bed, and as he removed her underwear she merely blinked rapidly up at the canvas to keep her tears inside.

He stripped himself quickly and was soon tenderly kissing Lachesis from her navel up to her throat, sucking at where the soft tissue met her collarbone. With one of his hands, he tugged a few times on his erect cock, before aligning it to her entrance. The first few tears leaked from her eyes as she felt his cockhead nudge her entrance and her chest began to heave as her breathing increased, and she shook from the effort not to begin sobbing like a child. His free hand cupped her cheek tenderly and used his thumb to wipe away a trail of tears.

“I love you,” he whispered, his lips a feather's breath away from hers.

As he captured her lips he forced his cock into her dry cunt, until his balls slapped against her ass.

His lips could not contain her scream of pain.

The tears began in earnest now, it felt like her body had been torn in half. It was pain like she had never felt before, the agony so great she thought she might pass out.

“I love you,” he whispered again as he pulled out his cock, covered in her blood, and thrust it back into her, hard.

She screamed again, and she kept screaming and crying as he forced himself in and out of her, again and again. Her body tried to protect itself from the intrusion, but the lubrication of her inner walls was not coming fast enough as he continued to rape her.

“I love you,” Eldigan repeated, again and again, through his moans and groans of pleasure.

Lachesis continued to weep under him, wishing she could join her father in death, wishing the ship carved into her headboard would come alive and take her away.

“Lachesis,” he whispered as he came, flooding her young womb with his seed.

***

**Beowolf**

Lachesis laughed, leaning into Beowolf’s side wiping tears of joy from the corner of her eyes.

“…and then…and then he came back soaked to the bone and he…he asked us if we had any spare weapons as he had lost his.” Beowolf choked out through his own fits of laughter at the memory.

Everyone around the campfire laughed too, the comrades sharing in the mirth of the tale. But none laughed so hard as Beowolf and Lachesis who were collapsing onto each other in their mirth until Lachesis was reduced to hiccoughs. Eventually, the others bade them goodnight one by one as the camp settled down for the night until finally Beowolf disentangled himself from Lachesis took a last swing from his ale and stood offering her a hand.

Lachesis smiled and took it gladly as he pulled her to her feet. She looked up into the shining eyes of the older man and smiled. He smiled back before he began leading her back through the camp towards their tents. As they reached hers, she let go of his hand and thanked him, he responded by lowering his lips to hers.

She stood on her toes to get more pressure while simultaneously placing her hands on his chest to feel the muscles underneath his shirt. Lips locked he pushed her back into her tent and she laid down on her cot with him over her.

He began to fondle her breasts and she moaned against his mouth, he ripped open her red tunic and she broke the kiss to squeak in protest.

He just grinned cheekily, pulled down her breast band, and latched himself onto a nipple which led to another moan from Lachesis. Encouraged by her moans Beowolf removed the remains of her tunic and ran his palms over the smooth plane of her stomach.

Lachesis was putty beneath his hands and was eager to help him rid her of her pants. What surprised her was when he flipped her over onto her hands and knees and spread her ass cheeks. When he began to lick her asshole, she blushed red and stuttered her indignation, before breaking down into incohesive moans.

“Has anyone ever fucked you here?” Beowolf asked before letting saliva dribble from his mouth and using a finger to spread it around.

“N….No…” Lachesis said trying to sound outraged but failing as she gasped at the feeling of his finger sliding into her.

“Shame,” Beowolf said. “Well, we will save it then, though I think you will love it.”

He removed his finger from her ass, and she whimpered at the loss, but his mouth was soon back licking the pucker and his finger began rubbing against her dripping cunt. It was not long before Lachesis began trembling, her arms shaking dangerously beneath her, as her orgasm racked her body Beowolf moved the hand keeping her ass cheeks spread to help keep her propped up.

As her breathing returned to normal, Beowolf turned her so she lay on her back and positioned himself above her. Lachesis hesitated, they had shared many tales about Eldigan, but she had never shared the true connection she shared with her brother, nor had he ever asked her about the rumors.

What would he say when he slipped inside her and felt no resistance, would he call her a whore, leave in disgust? But before she could make up her mind he was gently sliding into her bit by bit, he would push in for a bit, then pull out, before going back in again. He never said a word, and when he had finally worked himself until he was balls deep in her he paused to kiss her, their tongues dueling as he waited for her to adjust to his girth.

After a few moments, he began to fuck her properly, increasing his speed, losing himself in the feeling of the sixteen-year-old’s cunt. In turn, Lachesis was running her nails across his back, leaving scratch marks on his tough skin.

When he came he couldn’t resist shooting his seed deep within her womb as he screamed her name.

***

**Finn**

Finn was standing alone on a balcony looking up at the starry sky their lights dancing in his tears when Lachesis found him. While he made not a sound, she could see the way his shoulders shook as he wept and she rushed to comfort him.

“It isn’t fair,” he said pounding his fist on the rail. “They were good people, kind people, why should they be dead when men such as Arvis wander free?”

Lachesis stroked his upper arm, knowing that he needed to get the words out, knowing that he just needed a presence.

“And Altina, she was just a child, how could anyone slay a child and leave her there for the beasts? We never even found her body to bury, how can her soul find rest when she is buried away from her parents?”

He turned his young tear-stained face towards her, looking for answers she did not have. 

“I don’t know I can keep going,” he admitted in a hoarse whisper.

The way his eyes deadened at those words alarmed her more than the sight of a man crying, and she knew she needed to be rid of it before it consumed him.

“Come with me,” she said taking his hand and pulling him alongside her.

She led him to the guest hall and pulled him into the first room they came across, which was blessedly unoccupied. When the door was closed, she tugged him down to her height to press her lips to his. His entire body stiffened at the kiss, his first kiss, and unexpected as it was welcome, he found himself unsure what to do.

He would have liked to cup her face but feared indecency with the woman one year his junior. When the kiss was broken by Lachesis, he turned away to catch his breath and think about what to say. Deciding it would be best to tell Lachesis he was flattered but that the right thing to do would be for them to return to their respective bedrooms, he turned back to face her and forgot even his own name.

Her tunic was already gone, and she was pulling her breastband over her head, her golden hair flowing free as water once it pulled through the thin cloth. Finn’s mouth hung open like a fish as he stared at the creamy breasts, her perfect brown nipples erect.

“Strip,” she commanded him.

“I…I don’t….I am not….”

“I said strip, it is hard to fuck with your pants on.”

She bent down to remove her own boots while Finn continued to stand and stare at her, dumbstruck. After kicking her second boot over to a corner to rest near the first she straightened up and sighed at Finn’s lack of movement. Didn’t he know this was for his sake?

Lachesis padded over to him and unlaced the corner of his tunic, opening it. The long sleeve garment came off easily enough and he finally came to his senses enough to help her pull off his sweat-stained undershirt.

Both bare-chested Lachesis stood on her toes to capture his lips again, trying to arouse herself, the hard bulge she felt against her clothed crotch told her he needed no such aid. Lips still locked, Lachesis began to walk against Finn forcing him back towards the bed, and eventually, he collapsed onto it. Using a trick Beowolf had taught her she used her teeth to untie his trousers and Finn shuddered underneath her, as her mouth grazed his cloth-covered cock.

Lachesis had not smiled the entire time, the truth was, since Beowolf and the rest of her allied had perished, no, even before that, since she had sent her only son away, Lachesis had been numb inside. She felt nothing and she embraced this void rather than face the barrage of emotions that threatened to reduce her to a weeping wreck. She had to keep Finn from the same fate, she would use what she had learned from her brother and husband to help him.

Pulling off his trousers and underwear in one go Finn was now naked before her, his impressive cock tilting up to the ceiling. Lachesis pulled off her own pants and underwear before crawling onto the bed with him. 

“Will this be your first time?” she asked him bluntly and his blush was all the answer she needed. “Alright then, we will do this in my cunt, unless you would prefer to put your cock elsewhere?”

“Whe…Where else would I put it?” Finn retorted looking alarmed.

Lachesis felt herself smile for the first time in weeks, admittingly it hurt her face.

“Skootch further onto the bed,” she instructed.

While she preferred taking a cock up her ass, she did not want to scare Finn, only to make him a man. A man would be able to face the horrors of their world, a man would be able to take care of his former liege’s infant son, to keep him safe.

As he quickly moved to the center of the bed Lachesis sat on his lap, just over his navel, his cock bumping oh-so temptingly against her ass.

“Will you touch me?”

Finn’s eyes widened and darted around every inch of her exposed body, his tongue slowly leaving his mouth to lick his lips.

“Are…are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It will hurt me more if you don’t touch me, I need to be nice and wet to take you properly.”

Beowolf had taught her that, he had been disgusted when Lachesis finally told him the story of how Eldigan had taken her virginity. Despite her claims that things got better with time and that he had truly loved her, from that time on whenever Eldgian’s name was mentioned around Beowolf, her husband would spit in disgust no matter how he knew it upset her.

_“I don’t mind a woman sleepin' with her brother, the gods know the crazy shit people get up to, but what he did to you, Lach, that was evil, pure evil.”_

“Where should I start?” Finn’s words drew her from her memories.

“Whatever part you like best,” she responded with a forced smile.

Finn blinked and looked her up and down again; before his eyes settled on her pointed nipples. A shaking hand reached for a breast and gently grazed the skin, and Lachesis smiled for real once more.

She put her hand over his and pushed it firmly against her breast and he got the message. Finn began to knead the breast with surprising strength in his fingers and Lachesis felt a genuine moan pass from her lips. The sound of it went straight to Finn’s cock and he began to roughly fondle one breast and then the other watching as Lachesis’ eyes fell closed, and she lost herself to the feeling.

“Finnnnnn,” she moaned aloud as she moved a hand down to begin rubbing her clit.

“I want to do that,” Finn interjected and moved his hand from her breast to her cunt, rubbing randomly, spreading her natural lubrication all over.

Eventually, Lachesis pulled his hand away and scooted backward down his body, took ahold of his cock in one hand, which caused him to moan deeply, and guided him into her. 

He came before he was halfway in her, sending length after length of seed inside her.

Lachesis whimpered in distress, not at his seed entering her, Eldigan had done it for years and never gotten her pregnant, then Beowolf had done the same for a year before he had gotten her pregnant, but she had fucked Beowolf far more in that one year than she had in her years with Eldigan. Beowolf had liked to joke that he made her into a wonton creature of pure lust, she would deny it fervently, red-faced and embarrassed. Then he would laugh and laugh before taking her into a tent or behind a rock and prove the truth of his words.

That same lust that Beowolf had inspired in her was flaring up now along with a new sensation she couldn’t identify. She wanted Finn to bring her pleasure, but more than that her heart ached to have them join completely. She pulled the bit of his cock out of her and moved to lay down flat so she could take the organ into her mouth.

She sucked him fervently, worshipfully, and before long his cock had reinflated itself, and she was able to sit upon it properly. The couple moaned as one at their full joining, and Lachesis moved to take both his hands in hers before she began to bounce on him. The sounds that filled the room were vile, sinful things but neither cared.

The two mourners moved as one, together, in this act of physical release and after they came together and Lachesis collapsed across his sweat-soaked chest, she wept the tears she had been holding at bay. She wept for her son gone where she could not reach him, she wept for her husband whom she had lusted for, not loved, she wept for her brother who had abused and defiled her, she wept for her friends whose bodies had burned in the fires at Belhalla, and she wept for her mother. Her mother who had tried to keep her away from this life, her mother whom Lachesis had cursed when she learned of her hidden father, her mother who had known best all along.

She wept and Finn stroked her hair making soothing noises as her whole body shook against him.

When she was drained from her grief Finn kissed her forehead gently and whispered.

“I love you Lachesis.”

And for the first time she believed that someone meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were things I thought about adding to the first chapter, but I couldn't make it flow right. It has been a while since I last had written, but now that I am unemployed I have far more time to learn how to not write like crap.


End file.
